<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All Dressed up with No Place to Go by buzzbuzz34</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878393">All Dressed up with No Place to Go</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzbuzz34/pseuds/buzzbuzz34'>buzzbuzz34</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Azu Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Let Azu get dressed up as herself!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:20:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26878393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzbuzz34/pseuds/buzzbuzz34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the crew is swapped back into their own bodies, Azu tries on the dress Hamid had designed for her and finally gets to spend a quiet moment with Kiko.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azu/Kiko (Rusty Quill Gaming)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Azu Week 2020 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Azu Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All Dressed up with No Place to Go</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Day 4 of Azu Week 2020!  Today's prompt was Eros/Ludus: Romantic love; being bi/pan.</p>
<p>I started writing this for yesterday's prompt, with the pinks and brightness, but ended up adding more sappy romance so I rolled it all into today's fic.  </p>
<p>ALSO we're just going to ignore the events of Episode 173 that just came out because I wrote this beforehand lol (the plot doesn't matter, only Azu in pretty dresses!)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Now that the crew was back in their proper bodies, the navigation and maneuvering of the Vengeance flowed as well as it had before, and the time off duty actually felt like rest instead of anxiety inducing doldrums.  Azu didn’t have to worry about whether or not she’d ever be herself again, or if she’d be stuck as a tiny kobold forever.  Not that there was anything wrong with being a kobold, of course, but she liked being tall and big and strong. </p>
<p>A few days after getting switched back, Azu found Hamid and asked to borrow his Sleeves of Many Garments.  She adored the dress he’d come up with for Wilde’s fancy outfit party, but she wanted to wear it herself for a while, even if only in the comfort of her cabin. </p>
<p>Her sparkling image reflected back at her in lavish pinks and dramatic embroidery as she stared at herself in the mirror.  She liked being strong, but she also liked being beautiful, and those two aspects showed off perfectly in the dress she created for herself.</p>
<p>“Azu?”</p>
<p>“Come in,” she called as she heard Kiko knock at the door.</p>
<p>“Azu, I was wondering if…  You look <em>amazing</em>.”</p>
<p>“Oh no!”  Azu had forgotten that she was dressed in a ballgown, so fumbled with the bracelets that allowed her to change her outfit so she could put on her usual armor.</p>
<p>But Kiko stopped her, reaching out and grabbing her hand before she could change.</p>
<p>“It’s not an ‘oh no,’” Kiko said with a smile.  “You look lovely.  You don’t need to hide this, unless you want to, for whatever reason.  Don’t get me wrong, the dress looked good when Hamid was you, but you wear it way better.  And I love the changes you’ve made.”  She gestured to the rose detailing that wove its way down the sleeves. </p>
<p>Azu allowed herself to just hold onto Kiko’s hand for a moment, the desire to change outfits gone in the softness of her gaze. </p>
<p>“You’re right, I don’t need to change out of this.  I guess, since I got my body back, finally, I wanted to…”</p>
<p>Kiko nodded.  “I get that.”</p>
<p>“Do you…”  Now Azu looked at her hand, still clasped in Kiko’s, and sighed.  “If we survive all this and are still ourselves, do you think we could go out somewhere nice?  A fancy dinner, maybe get some of those little cakes!  Something like that?”</p>
<p>“Absolutely,” Kiko replied, beaming. </p>
<p>“I want to do something nice with you.  Something that isn’t interrupted with near death experiences every four minutes.”</p>
<p>“I’d like that too.  But, who says we have to wait?”</p>
<p>“Hm?”</p>
<p>“Do you know how to dance?”</p>
<p>“Well,” Azu chuckled, “I know the dances of my village, some traditional orcish dances, but probably not the sort of dances that merit a ballgown like this.”</p>
<p>“That’s alright.”  Kiko swooped Azu into her arms.  “I’ll lead.”</p>
<p>There was no music, but the pair swayed side to side, Kiko leading Azu in a few basic waltz steps.  It wasn’t about the dance, though, it was about the way Azu held onto Kiko, the way Kiko smiled when Azu missed a step, the way they still managed to move in sync no matter what.</p>
<p>“It’s really nice that you’re like this too,” Kiko remarked quietly.</p>
<p>“What do you mean?”</p>
<p>Instantly, Kiko sighed and looked away.  “That came out wrong.  It’s just… usually you’re this absolute badass, but you also like softer things too.  I don’t know what I’m trying to say.  It’s not like people can’t be multifaceted, and you’ve always been so gentle with me, but… it’s just nice to see, I guess.”</p>
<p>“I understand what you’re saying.  Just because I’m a paladin doesn’t mean I can’t like the finer things in life too.”</p>
<p>“Of course.  That much is obvious by you <em>rocking</em> that bright pink armor,” Kiko teased, and Azu laughed.  “I’m just grateful that I get to see both sides of you.  And I hope that, when things have settled down, I get to learn even more about you. </p>
<p>Azu pressed a slow kiss to Kiko’s forehead.  “I hope so too.”</p>
<p>After a few moments, during which they continued to sway in place, Kiko asked, “Do you think your friend Hamid could make me a nice suit to match your dress?  That way we can match when we go out for that fancy date you asked me on.”</p>
<p>“I’m not sure,” Azu said.  “This dress is all magical.  But we can certainly ask.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!!  Check out azuweek.tumblr.com for more amazing Azu content!</p>
<p>Also feel free to check out kellanswritingblog.tumblr.com for more of my writing, or hit up my personal, celsidebottom.tumblr.com &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>